Never is Forever
by leeshxcore
Summary: M FOR MATURE. A very sexy and lustful adventure of Peter Pan, his second in command, Wendy, & a girl he named Robyn.
1. Introduction

**AN: M for Mature.**

"Never Is Forever,"

Introduction.

The cool breeze from the dark night rustled Peter's light brown hair slightly. He squinted as he stood on the balcony, his arms propped against the railing. London was always breathtaking at night, and he admired the night sky as the stars danced aimlessly in a sea of black.

A set of arms made there way around his waist from behind, and a body pressed against him nuzzling a face into his back. Peter smiled. Her hands mischievously ventured under his shirt and traced the muscles on his stomach as she pressed herself closer to him. Eager fingers made their way to his belt.

Peter grabbed both hands and turned around so he was facing his culprit. Wendy was grinning seductively up at him, her brown hair falling perfectly into her face and her eyes sparkling with intense interest. "Come to bed?" she asked. Wendy backed slowly into the room, her nightgown clinging to her body while her hips swayed. Peter bit his lip.

In seconds they were tangled in each other on a bed dressed with a thousand blankets and pillows, clothing being thrown in every direction. Peter impatiently attacked Wendy's slender body, kissing her everywhere and admiring her moans. He scrambled on top of her, parting her legs and easily thrusting inside her. Wendy's backed arched in pleasure. She gripped Peter's flexed shoulders and loudly expressed her desire for more. Peter gripped both hands on her waist, pulling her slightly up so he could have more of her. He roughly continued to thrust, tightening his grip on her body and watching Wendy, her eyes closed and sweat glistening down her forehead. He loved watching the way he pleasured Wendy, and with each thrust he felt himself coming to a peak. He sat up on his knees, admiring Wendy's body beneath him, and aggressively rubbed between her legs as he continued to thrust.

Wendy's hands met the back of the headboard. She screamed his name. Peter loved when she did that. He instinctively thrust harder, determined to make Wendy shake in delight. He succeeded. Wendy's back was arched, her eyes tightly glued shut and her hands gripping the back of the bed. She begged him not to stop.

Peter obeyed, and within seconds Wendy had gave one last cry of pleasure. She grabbed both of Peter's shoulders and brought him down to her. She then grinded her hips up against his, her eyes open now and starring deeply into his. Peter grinned; this was his favorite part for obvious reasons. He picked one leg up and tossed it over his shoulder. His thrusts came fast and hard. He rhythmically grinded into her, burying his face into her neck and, finally, moaned loudly in release.

Peter brought his face to Wendy's and kissed her lightly on the nose, then on her lips. She smiled up at him, and he rolled off to her side, wrapping arms around her body and accepting her closeness. Without words they dozed. Little did they know of the pair of eyes that were watching from the window on the balcony, and how that night would be Peter's last night in paradise.


	2. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own Peter Pan. M for Mature, if you couldn't tell by the introduction.

"Never is Forever,"

Chapter One.

Peter awoke hastily in a puddle of his own sweat. He quickly sat up and ran his fingers through this brownish hair, a confused expression on his dirty face. The dream he had was very real and undeniable. He shuttered slightly against the cool breeze that had found its way through his open window of the Tree House.

He paced around the room for a moment before heading downstairs. Peter peeked in each one of the Lost Boys rooms and was happy to see that they were all soundly asleep, some of them with open flasks still sitting resting besides them. He made his way outside, still confused, and trotted through the forest to the nearby shoreline. Quietly, he sat on the sand and looked up at the sky towards the now rising suns that peaked their way over the edge of the ocean. This was the third time he experienced the dream. It was all becoming too real for his liking.

Orange rays of light burst through the horizon, blinding his eyes. The blue ocean water reflected red and yellow as the light slowly crept upon the island. A horn was blown, a wake up call for the boys from Bryce. Peter sighed and groaned into his hands. _Not again. Please not again._ He thought about Wendy and how perfect she was in every way. He remembered her more than he remembered anything else. But she had chosen to leave him…

"Peter! Hey, Peter!" He heard someone yell from behind him. Peter stood, standing broad before the boy that approached him. Nibbs carried a long fishing spear in one hand and a net in the other. He did not look happy. "I have to fish today, but Curly didn't do it the last time he was supposed to, and I'm pretty sure he didn't help Bryce out with the boar from last night. If he doesn't fish today instead, can we play torture? Please?" Peter laughed.

"Where is Bryce. Tell him I said to round up the boys and set out to fish. Everyone will fish today. We shall feast tonight,"

Nibbs nodded and rushed back into the forest. Peter flew straight up and over the trees. He saw Nibbs nimbly dashing through trees below him. Peter made his way to a nearby gathering of majestic looking trees. "Tinkerbell!" He yelled while zipping over the greenery. He landed and knocked on a large, brown weeping willow tree. "Come on, Tink, wake up!" he banged both fists on the tree. "Tinkerbell! You always sleep in! It's no fun!" Peter sat on the ground with his arms crossed like a child.

After about a minute, the small fairy appeared from a tiny hole at the bottom of the tree and yawned dramatically. She shook her fist at Peter and stuck her tongue out. Peter laughed. She flew up to sit on his shoulder. "What do you want to do today? We are feasting tonight," Tinkerbell shrugged unenthusiastically. Peter bolted into the air.

The dream would usually be something that Peter would tell either her or Bryce, his second in command, immediately. But for some reason he decided not to. He thought that if he simply forgot about it then it would go away, and that the dream would absolutely not mean anything.

The day pressed on and dinner was soon near. Peter emerged through the window of the Tree House to see the boys eating and carrying on like usual. He sat at the head of the table and helped himself to the various varieties of fish steaming in front of him. He tore through it like mad man.

Peter was nervous to sleep. Almost immediately the dream continued as he shut his green eyes against the night. He saw a girl, well, a young women who seemed older than him by at least four or five years, around Bryce's age. She had bleach blonde hair and very sad blue eyes. She was sitting in the middle of a floor with a torn white pillow in her arms. She was crying hysterically and make up was smeared across her fragile face. The young women reached across the floor for several open bottles of pills and a glass of water. The pills were dumped on the floor in an instant, and hesitating a little, she grabbed every last one and gulped them down. She closed her eyes against the darkness of her room. Her face seemed to slowly calm itself, the pills eventually kicking in and starting to destroy her insides. Then her eyes snapped open. _Peter!_ She hissed.

"Peter!" Bryce stood above him and roughly shook his shoulders. "Hey man, wake up. What the hell is going on?"

Peter nervously looked around the room, then finally at Bryce. He shuttered. "That was creepy," he said.

"What was?"

"This dream. I think I have to help someone," Peter threw his legs over the side of the bed. "I think there is a girl in trouble. I think I have to go to her, or something,"

Bryce did not like what Peter was saying. He grumbled under his breath. "That's ridiculous. There's no way you can just go to Earth and find someone and bring them back here and expect them to understand or live here with us, AGAIN, and then expect US to be okay with it after everything that we've all been through and I just don't think that its fair…" he rambled on. Peter stood and patted his friend on the back.

"So, come with me then. It's been a while, since, you know, you've been to see them," Peter started packing a bag while he talked. "It won't take long, I don't think,"

Bryce sighed. The last time he had been to Earth was years and years ago. Peter had sent him on a mission to find him a replacement for Wendy, someone to tell him stories and clean his clothing. Bryce hated the idea. Wendy had changed Peter's innocence. While Wendy was in Neverland, Peter had grown, along with Bryce and the Lost Boys. The longer she stayed, the more they grew, and they didn't know how to stop it. The Lost Boys physically grew but thankfully their minds remained innocent. Luckily they still played like children and fought like brothers. It had a different affect on Bryce, quite the opposite. But Peter didn't care. He just wanted Wendy to stay with him forever.

"Come on, let's just go now and get this over with. If she doesn't want to come then she can stay. She might even be dead," Peter made his way to the window.

"What do you mean? What is the point, then?" Teaken was trying to think of excuses to tell Peter on why he didn't want to go. Bryce knew that if he went, he would be tempted to stay, just like all the other times.

"Let's just go. Tell Curly to watch over the boys while we are gone," Peter flew out of the window. _Damn_.

Bryce obeyed his leader resentfully. He sprinkled his pixie dust on the top of his head and flew to meet his friend. Within seconds they were off into the night, heading towards the first star on the right.

Robyn paced around her small musky room. It was dark outside and the moon was her only source of light. It didn't matter. Her hands shook endlessly and the nerves in her brain pounded against her head madly. Robyn paced to her nightstand and opened the top drawer, revealing an endless box of prescription medication. She grabbed the box and toppled its contents onto the floor. She groaned in disgust and pain, as the wound on her leg throbbed suddenly. Robyn clutched a pillow from her bed and sat crossed legged on the floor, lifting her pink pajama bottoms up to examine her cut.

It was deep, deeper then she had ever dared to experiment. "Fuck!" her yell echoed throughout the room. "What the fuck,"

Robyn started sobbing. Her leg hurt and her heart felt ripped in half. The depression was too much to deal with. Everything made her feel pain. She had absolutely no motivation. Robyn ran away from her family as soon as she had turned eighteen a few years ago. It did not help that she now lived alone and that she had cut herself off from her friends and family.

Her mind was racing with thoughts of hurting herself again. Her mascara dripped down her face and she wiped it away along with her tears. She wanted to grab her razors but couldn't manage to get herself moving. She clutched over in pain. "Fuck, fuck, fuck,"

Slowly she raised herself up and examined the bottles of anti-depressants and other medications around her on the floor. Robyn's mind wandered to a place where she had been very scared of venturing to. She reached out for the closest bottle, her Valium. Hastily she popped the lid off and spread the pills on the floor in front of her. The next bottle near her was her anti-depressant, and the next her anti-anxiety medication. Together they formed a colorful pile on the ground.

Robyn crawled to her nightstand and grabbed a cup of water, then crawled back. Her hands shook hesitantly. This could be it. This could be the release.

All at once the pills were in her hands, then in her mouth, then in her throat. She coughed slightly as the hoard bustled through her throat and she painfully swallowed all of them in one large gulp. Slowly she removed the glass from her lips. Robyn shut her eyes, completely oblivious to what would happen next.

Pain erupted from her insides moments later. "Oh my god," she doubled over, clenching her stomach in agony. She screamed. Her head became dizzy and foggy, causing her to fall to her side. The pills were eating at her insides, tugging and pulling at the walls of her stomach looking for a way out. They received no such luck. Robyn shook violently, goose bumps enclosing over her skin and sweat dripping from her pores. Her eyeballs rolled in the back of her head. _This is it._

The faint sound of a window crashing erupted in her ears. It seemed very far away. Footsteps bustled to her; hands were on her body. She felt herself being lifted but could not comprehend what was going on. She moaned in pain again, closing her eyes for what seemed like would be the last time.

_ Go! Go! I don't care! Just fucking go!_

_ Where? Where the hell do we go?_

_ I don't know! A hospital? Home? Somewhere!_

Death did not come right away as she had hoped. Robyn had no strength to open her eyes or move a single muscle in her body, but she knew she was on the move. Her head pounded roughly. Her insides swam with something infectious. Violently she vomited. Pain scorched her throat as it came up.

_Just leave her! We can't do this, Peter. We can't!_

Robyn felt herself being dropped hard onto the ground. It was nothing compared to the way her insides were ripping apart her stomach. She somehow managed to squint open an eye, and the sight of two young boys running away from her and into the night, disappearing. Robyn gave up, and passed out.


End file.
